


Pássaro Em Uma Gaiola

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Drama, Metaphors, Portuguese, Short
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: Levi nem sequer tinha tempo para sacudir as penas e livrá-las daquele sangue incômodo, como poderia ser um pássaro de verdade?





	Pássaro Em Uma Gaiola

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic de 2018

_(não voe)_

Mover-se por entre as árvores é um jogo rápido, uma questão de profissionalismo e agilidade — _sobrevivência._ Não há tempo para se empoleirar num galho e cantarolar uma melodia alegre… quer dizer, se nem sequer há tempo para sacudir as penas e livrá-las desse _sangue_ incômodo como haveria de surgir-me a oportunidade de ser um pássaro de verdade?

_(não olhe)_

Manter os olhos juntos, direcioná-los apenas para o objetivo principal, sempre à frente, jamais para os lados — _ignorar._ Deixar para trás os outros pequenos pássaros, aqueles que foram depenados, esmagados, que mancharam a floresta de vermelho e agora com os olhos abertos choravam as lágrimas silenciosas da morte.

_(não pie)_

Amarrar os falecidos — como se suas asas já não tivessem sido arrancadas de seus corpos há muito tempo. Observá-los cobertos por trapos ensanguentados enquanto eram empilhados uns em cima dos outros, eram todos iguais agora.

Não há motivo para derramar lágrimas pelos mortos.

Suas almas estão livres para voar pelo céu azul.

Seus olhos movem-se para todas as direções admirando o Paraíso.

Seus cantos ecoam ao longe, choram pelos que ficaram, pelos vivos.

Estão livres da gaiola em que a vida os prendera, _livres para sempre._

Não estão?

_(não pense nisso)_


End file.
